cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for creating an Evolve Treasure page
: This blog post was originally posted on this thread. Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Evolve Treasures. Before explaining you how to create the page, a special thank you mentioned to Tricoro for designing most of the Evolve Treasures page format. If you're familiar with the guidelines for Treasures you shouldn't find this guide obstacling or difficult. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new treasure is released. EvoInfobox You need to switch into source editor before you can create the infobox with EvoInfobox template. EvoInfobox consists of: Title - Fill with the treasure name. Please format the spelling to follow the Treasure Book. Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin Supremely yumy monster mufin Image - Fill with the treasure's image and file format. You can upload an image and do your best. When uploading, make sure that the treasure's name is easy to recognize. Do not use random letters and numbers. Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin.png Screenshot_2015_12_31.jpg Grade - Simply fill in the treasure's grade, just the letter: C, B, A, or S. The infobox color will change depends on its grade. Release Date - The release date should be a full date. Please take a note: because evolving treasure was introduced in Season 4 of Cookie Run, many older evolve treasures are considered to be released in 18 December 2014. 18 December 2014 December 18, 2014 18-12-14 Normal Effect and Blessed Effect - is to be filled exactly as the Skill Effect at the article body, which will be explained below. Secret Evolution Recipe consists of two parts: *'Treasure' for the link to the original, non-evolved treasure. *'Ing1, Ing2, and Ing3' for the name and the grade of the ingredients. Please provide a full name and make the link with adding and between the treasure and ingredients' name. In some cases where the evolve requires less than three ingredients, you must leave blank or remove Ing2 and/or Ing3 in the infobox so they would disappear. See Brave Cookie's Skeleton Necklace for example. Article Body The main paragraph consists of: Introductory Paragraph - You can summary the treasure's history, skill effect, or other content related to the treasure here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. Don't forget to bold the title and any aliases (such as former name, informal name, etc). This section can also be used to re-describe the skill effect which has been unclear or additional effects that is necessary to be stated (for example, see Golden Magic Flower Pot). Equipped Effect - This section is divided into two sections, one for the normal effect and the other for the blessed effect. Fill the equipped effect exactly as stated in Treasure Book, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in the introductory paragraph or trivia. If the treasure has more than one effect, you can use the bullet list with an asterisk (*) at the start of each effect. It's also good to make a bold sign on the part Blessed Effect which shows the difference between the normal and the blessed one. For example: :Normal Effect: *Minute Magnetic Aura *With upgrades 120-170 extra points for all Jellies :Blessed Effect: *Minute Magnetic Aura *With upgrades 170-220 extra points for all Jellies Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the treasure you can find by tapping the treasure in the Treasure Book. Don't forget to make the description in italic. Ingredients - It's the table that will explain the secret evolution recipe, this one with the image illustrated and horizontal view, copying the evolution recipe format in the game. Just copy the table provided and fill the treasure and ingredients' image, name, and grade (for ingredients). | Creamy Monster Muffin | Pocket Thunder Cloud (S) Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table, for the convenience just copy and paste the source code below. You just need to fill in the "skill effect" part of our statistics table. |- |'+3' | *Energy drain 5.6% slower *Revives you once with 55 Energy | *Energy drain 5.6% slower *Revives you once with 75 Energy | 25,000 | 23 Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the treasure's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *1 January 2016 ( Full date) **Energy from revives was nerfed from 30 Energy to 10 Energy ( Comparing before and after) Article Bottom Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the treasure, unrelated to the treasure's performance. This is the only Evolve Treasure that gives slower energy drain. This treasure was formerly named Scary Clown Muffin. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The guide for creating a Gallery is . Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. There are . However, if you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are two types of category tag: *Tags for stating the treasure grade, such as Category:S-grade evolve treasures for S-grade treasures. *Sub-categories specifying an attribute of the treasure. See the complete list in this thread. *Category:Event Reward if the treasure can only be obtained from an event. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. for the guide. Does upgrades have patterns? If you observe, many treasure upgrades are qualified in number of points or percentage, and they have some sort of mathematical patterns. These patterns allow you to fill each grades even without requiring you to own the treasure. 'The Common Pattern' The most common pattern can be described this formula: Thus, every level upgrade will be marked with an increase of \Delta where usually the increase for +8 to +9 will be doubled ( \Delta \times 2 ). The alternative (and perhaps the easiest way) to count \Delta is by attempting to upgrade the treasure and subtract the difference between treasure level 0 and +1. Here's one example into statistics for Antique Magic Pot with Equipped Effect "3-6% chance of generating a Coin Flower": \Delta = \frac{6% - 3%}{10} = 0.3% 'Uncommon Patterns' However, you should be wary of some treasures with a different pattern. Editors should count \Delta by attempting to upgrade the treasure and subtract the difference between treasure level 0 and +1 and comparing them with \Delta resulted from the formula. If the result has a difference, it is suggested that editors to ignore the formula and start filling the stats by manually upgrading the treasure. Those differences are classified into these groups: *Treasures which EL_{+8} is earned from the median of EL_{+7} and EL_{+9} . Example: Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin. *Treasures which upgrade from +8 to +9 is not increased in \Delta \times 2 but only \Delta \times 1 . Example: King Choco Drop's Jelly Crown. *Treasures which has irregular upgrade \Delta . Example: Very Wet Drink and Sweet Revival Donut. *Treasures with non-quantitative upgrade value. Example: Cookie Box 1440 Controller and How to Become a Celebrity Book. Blank Template for Evolve Treasures *15 March 2015: moving equipped effect and description on the top, Ingredients table for neat look, and minor coding edits. Statistics were set in S-grade for default, for other grades see below. *17 August 2015: .png as defaults in image and new tag. *24 August 2015: Adaptation to portable infoboxes. *5 April 2016: Adding "Updates" section. *12 April 2016: Adding NewbornAlpaca's adaptation to the Ingredients system ''' is... Equipped Effect Normal Effect * * Blessed Effect * * Description ' Ingredients Statistics Category:S-grade evolve treasures Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Statistics for A-grade treasures Statistics Category:A-grade evolve treasures Statistics for B-grade treasures Statistics Category:B-grade evolve treasures Statistics for C-grade treasures Statistics Category:C-grade evolve treasures Category:Blog posts